The Unicorn and The Thorny Rose
by Cmccle01
Summary: they were complete opposites. They should not have fallen in love but, they did. please feel free to leave comments. I do not own Supernatural.


**The Unicorn and The Thorny Rose**

 **Chapter 1**

 **(Meg 1-3)**

She laid there after having smoked from her Meat Suit into the dead body that she and Sam had killed just before Crowley had shown up. She gave the Winchesters and her Unicorn the time they needed to retrieve the Angel tablet by taking on Crowley. She had smoked out of her long time Meat Suit Meg Masters leaving just enough of herself to stab at Crowley wounding him and putting on a light show of dying when Crowley stabbed her with the Angel Blade he carried like a trophy.

She had heard her Unicorn, Castiel (or Clarence as she liked to call him) threaten Crowley with death as he watch Crowley take her life. She wanted to call out to him, to let Castiel know she was still alive but she knew it would give Crowley the chance to finish the task of making sure she was dead. So, she laid there waiting for Crowley to leave. Hearing the Impala drive off carrying the Winchesters. And the sound of wings as they spread in flight.

Chapter 2

Meg had once been a powerful witch, living so long ago she no longer could remember her own birthday. She only killed when she need to when she was human, and then only people she knew were bound for Hell (she had morals after all). She knew she would eventually go to Hell herself. This was the price she knew she would pay for the power she had as a human. And then, one day it happened, she was in the wrong place at the wrong time and Poof! Dead! She didn't even care when, where, or even why anymore. It didn't matter after all Dead is Dead.

She was trained by Azazel and Alistair. Azazel claimed to be her father. Alistair an expert in demonly torture. They were Hells best. She hated them. She would enjoy being the one who killed them or at the very least celebrate their deaths when it happened.

When Crowley, the King of Hell took her under his wing to train her he was not gentle. He taught her to be cruel and heartless in ways Azazel and Alistair never heard of. Crowley would take her physically calling her his whore. Even so, she learned and planned and one day she was able to escape Hell with her own agenda in mind.

She never thought meeting Castiel, the Angel that worked with the Winchesters would cause her to find her heart. She needed to find Castiel. But first she needed to find a motel and lay low, hex up and heal.

 **Chapter 3**

Once Meg smoked back into her favorite Meat Suit she realized the Angel Blade did more damage than her Demon and Witchery could fix. She needed help and as much as she didn't want to she knew she had to find the Winchesters.

She had heard Dean, Sam and Castiel mention their Bunker several times but never had they actually mentioned a location. So, on several occasions she had actually tried following them but would always lose them at the same place every time. She figured the bunker and property surrounding it for at least a three to five-mile radius was heavily warded against ANY intrusion. So, with the last of her strength she stood on her feet weakly trying to hold her insides in from the damage of the Angel Blade that Crowley had used she snapped her fingers thinking of the area of road she would always lose them on.

Upon appearing on the road that she could only hope was correct she collapsed hoping the Winchesters would stop and help her. She could only hope that they would and with her last conscious moment said his name aloud "Castiel."

 **Chapter 4**

 **Castiel (4-6)**

Castiel was on a bus going nowhere in particular. He had the Angel tablet but the cost was great. He had nearly killed Dean with his bare hands. Naomi was controlling his mind "KILL HIM" he could still hear her. But as he raised his Angel Blade to finish Dean off he could finally hear Dean's words "Cas, please, we need you. I need you." This caused him to drop his Angel Blade, knowing that he was about to kill the one man that truly considered him a brother. He let Dean go picking up the Tablet. Once Castiel touched the Angel tablet a bright light started and apparently removed Naomi's influence over him and restoring everything that he was.

He remembered telling Dean that he was so sorry for what he had done. As Dean was on his knees Castiel stepped forward and placed his hand on Dean's face completely healing him. He had told Dean what he could remember and then suddenly turned to Dean saying "I have to protect the Tablet." And he left with the sound of his wings being the only thing that told Dean he was gone.

 **Chapter 5**

Castiel took himself outside the building just in time to see Dean and Sam get into the Impala and take off.

He looked over just in time to see Meg Falling to the ground at Crowley's feet dying by Crowley's hand. He remembers yelling her name.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR KILLING HER WITH YOUR LIFE CROWLEY." Castiel bellowed to him.

Crowley simply smiled knowing Castiel would protect the Angel Tablet first and seek his revenge second. Even Castiel knew the Angel Tablet came first and with a single thought he was on a bus heading to who knows where.

Crowley walked off into the night.

If Castiel had stayed a bit longer he would have seen Meg, his Thorny Rose smoke back into the body the he had grown to depend on.

Castiel thought about the Winchesters. He would contact them as soon as he felt it was safe. He would also ask them to retrieve Meg's body and salt and burn it, he didn't want some other Demon possessing it.

 **Chapter 6**

Castiel made sure he went into every Big Gerson's that he could find never staying long. Their sameness threw any Angels and Demons off.

He knew that once the Winchesters got back to the bunker they would concentrate on finding him. He smiled, knowing they would do and use everything at their disposal to find him. They were Family. He remembered both of them telling him "Family don't end with Blood."

As he sat at a table in one of the many Big Gerson's he had been in he thought of Meg. He remembered when they fell in love.

 **FLASHBACK**

They were breaking into a warehouse Crowley was keeping Alphas in. Meg had used kissing him as a distraction to get close enough to steel his Angel Blade so she could hang back to kill the Hell Hounds coming for them. He had surprised her (and Dean and Sam) when he pinned her to the wall kissing her again. When she asked where he learned to do that all he said was "The Pizza Man taught me." "A+" was all she could say before Dean and Sam were pulling him away.

END FLASHBACK

Meg deserved Better than dying at Crowley's hand. So, before he left Big Gerson's he bowed his head and asked his Father to take her soul to Heaven.

And then he was gone.

 **Chapter 7**

 **Crowley**

Crowley sent demons to retrieve Meg's body. He didn't know why except that she had been his favorite at one time. He taught her everything she knew, just not everything he knew. But, still when his demons returned without her meat suit he did wonder.

Did she have time to use the trick he had taught her? Did she smoke out of her meat suit leaving behind that micro bit of herself just for the light show when his blade went thru her?

No way his eyes only left her long enough to see the Winchesters take off in that bloody car of theirs. And then that damned Angel threatened his life and was gone. If it weren't for the fact that he was the King of Hell he might have worried about the Angel's threat to his life.

Crowley told his demons to keep searching for her body. He lowered his head and hoped she was dead.

His eyebrow started to twitch, he shook his head to bring himself out of his thoughts.

Winchesters, Angel, Meg. Not good he thought to himself.

 **Chapter 8**

 **The Winchesters (8-10)**

Dean and Sam could not believe they got away. The last thing they saw was Crowley killing Meg and Castiel threatening the King of Hell before vanishing. They knew the Angel was in love with Meg. They could only hope he wouldn't do something stupid.

They both saw the light show when Crowley stabbed the demon with the Angel Blade the he carried. They saw Meg go down to the ground. Dead. And they knew that if Castiel had his way that would be the blade that would kill Crowley.

The Winchesters were heading back to the Bunker. They needed to at least get their four hours of sleep and then they would turn their efforts into finding Castiel, their friend, their family.

They knew that since Castiel was new to most emotions that the Angel would need them the help the Angel with the grief he would be feeling. You always needed family at a time like this. The Winchesters knew this from personal experience.

They each wondered silently, would the Angel's grief be expressed calmly with a few tears like a small shower in the evening to clear away the day. Or would it be like a tornado that would take out anything in its path.

 **Chapter 9**

The road to the Bunker was warded. Demons were unable to track them past a certain point, which is the only time the Winchesters would relax. They knew that they were safe for the most part. So, when Dean had to slam on the brakes to keep from hitting what was in the middle of the road they were both cautious.

With the headlights shining on what was in the middle of the road. Dean got out of the Impala and covered Sam while he approached whatever it was with caution.

Sam knelt beside the body and gently rolled it to take a better look. When Sam saw it was Meg he motioned Dean over. When Dean got to Sam he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"We saw her die" Dean whispered. Sam just looked up at him.

Suddenly Meg grabbed Sam's shirt bringing him close enough to hear her question.

"Did my Unicorn make it out?"

"Yes." Sam answered. Which only confused Dean.

It wasn't until she lost consciousness again that Dean lowered his gun and put it away with way too many unanswered questions running thru his mind. The main one being 'Now what do we do?'

 **Chapter 10**

Sam picked her up and started for the Impala. Dean stopped him.

"What the hell are you doing?" he yelled at Sam.

"Dean she saved our asses" Sam said. Sam watched his Brother as he thought about what to do.

"Fine!" Dean said "we will take her to a Hospital" he finished.

Sam just rolled his eyes at his Brother.

"If it will make you feel safer we can put her in the dungeon with the demon trap." He watched as Dean thought about it. Finally, Sam said "Do you really want a pissed of Castiel on your hands when he finds out YOU didn't want to help her!"

And that is all it took. Sam carried Meg and put her gently into the back seat of the Impala.

Once they got to the Bunker Sam carried her to the dungeon while Dean retrieved a gurney from the medical area of the Bunker.

As Sam was putting her on the gurney they heard Meg mumbling

"Castiel, Castiel, Love"

The Winchesters never heard her call the Angel anything but Clarence. But the last word was what made them smirk.

 **Chapter 11**

 **Recovery**

While Sam doctored Meg, Dean did research to try to find Castiel.

Sam had to argue with Dean about the handcuffs Dean want to use on Meg. Sam refused to Cuff her. "Fine!" Dean finally said "But if she kills us it is YOUR fault." He said as he left the dungeon.

Sam gently washed Meg and changed her into some clean clothes while averting his eyes from her nakedness. The last thing he wanted was to die at the hands of a jealous Angel because he saw too much of Meg. Once this was done he checked the trap to make sure it was unbroken. He let Meg rest.

Sam could only hope that Meg's meat suit was not beyond repair for her. He knew most demons just smoked to another suit or wound up back in Hell. He also knew that Castiel was very attached to this version of Meg.

Sam smiled, 'Who'd have thought and Angel and a Demon would fall in Love.'

It sounded like the beginning of a weird fairy tale.

Sam grinned and left Meg to rest.

 **Chapter 12**

 **Research**

Dean pulled everything he could find about the Angel tablet which wasn't much. There was mention of the things that Angels watched over. The Gates of Heaven, The birth of Christ, The earth itself. Castiel was sent by God himself to retrieve Dean from Hell. Dean still had the burn mark where Castiel had gripped him tight and raised him from Perdition. So, why after all this time would Castiel feel like he had to run away from the Winchesters.

When Sam entered the library, he saw Dean deep in thought. He went to the frig for a couple of beers and handed one to Dean.

"Have you found anything?" Sam asked.

Sam knew Dean was worried. Dean rarely volunteered to do research.

Dean finally said "Well we already know the Demon tablet closes the Gates to Hell so maybe the Angel tablet closes the Gates to Heaven."

"That would make since." Sam said.

And so, they researched stopping only for the occasional meal and so Sam could check on Meg. Dean would try calling Castiel but there would be no answer.

 **Chapter 13**

 **Time passing (13-14)**

Days had passed. The Winchesters put out a Hunters A.P.B. on Castiel. Not that it would do any good. They had discovered long ago that if the Angel did not want to be found he would not be found. But, they were trying anything at this point.

Meg still did not wake up either. At one point her breathing was so shallow that Sam actually thought she was dead (again). It wasn't until he heard her mumble Castiel's name again that he knew otherwise. He really had no idea why she was still alive.

It was four days later when Sam was checking on her that she opened her eyes. It actually scared the shit out of him when it happened. She had grabbed his wrist and opened her eyes at the same time. They were black for a split second.

"Castiel" was all Meg could get out.

"He's alive but, in the wind." Sam told her. "We are still looking for him." He finished

She smiled and took the water he offered her.

"Where am I?" she asked.

"The Bunker, but don't go thinking this is your new home, Dean wants you gone a.s.a.p." Sam said.

 **Chapter 14**

 **NO RULES**

Dean and Sam took turns getting sleep. They kept wondering if Castiel was okay. But, they also figured no news was good news.

On this day it was Dean who took water and food to Meg. Since all the other food they brought her was eaten they figured she liked going thru the motions of eating or maybe the company, after all she was in a dungeon. On this particular day/night she didn't know anymore, it was Dean who brought her tray in.

"Well to what do I owe the honor of your presents?" she asked.

"I just came to see if you were dead yet." Dean smirked.

She looked at him with only one question in her eyes. It was the only thing she ever really asked either of the brothers. Dean saw the question in her eyes he just shook his head no, letting her know there was still no word on Castiel. He almost felt sorry for her.

"I have to ask" Dean questioned "isn't there something in the rule book about Angels and Demons falling in love with each other?" he finished

"Who cares?" is all she said

That's when he knew that Meg, along with Castiel who fell from Heaven just to protect the Winchesters didn't play by rules.

Chapter 15

Naomi and Crowley

It had been some time since Naomi had even met with Crowley. But, she had to find out if Crowley knew of her disobedient Angels where-a-bouts. She always thought Castiel came off the assembly line with broken chaises. She also needed to make sure that Crowley didn't have the Angel tablet.

Crowley didn't want to meet with Naomi, she had a way of twisting things to her advantage. To him, she was almost Demonic. Which was quite a compliment coming from him. If he could have feelings for someone it would be her. She equaled him in power and deviousness. He had to admit for an Angel she was almost demonic, almost.

They both remembered their time in Mesopotamia. He with more fondness than Naomi.

"Naomi darling" he said as she appeared

"Cut the Crap Crowley, Where's Castiel" she demanded.

"I have no idea. I would ask the same of you but, obviously he has slipped you and your flying fairies as well." Crowley smirked back at her.

"You WILL contact me when he shows himself." She told him

"Just like you will contact me" he said. But she was already gone. He wanted her again. He just smiled.

 **Chapter 16**

 **Contact (a long chapter)**

Castiel bought a burner phone. He paid cash. He was trying to remember everything that Dean and Sam had taught him about hiding in plain sight. That was the reason for the bus rides, the Big Gersons, the burner phones and paying cash. He also knew that Dean and Sam would be tearing up the library and calling any Hunters to find him. Not to mention Crowley and Naomi were looking for him also. It was just a matter of time before he was seen by one side or the other.

He sat in the Booth and punched Dean's number up and hit dial. He could only hope that Dean would forgive him and not tell him to go to Hell.

"Hello, Hello. Who the hell is this and how did you get this number?" Dean yelled

"Hello Dean" Castiel said.

"Cas, where the hell are you? We've been looking all over the map for you."

"Are you ok?"

"Do you need us to came and get you?" Dean was bombarding him with questions.

"Dean I am ok for now." Castiel said "I just wanted to let you know that and to say that I am sorry and I hope that you and Sam can forgive me." He finished.

Sam and Meg were in the dungeon when they both heard Dean yelling at someone. It was when they heard Dean yell out Cas's name that they both started running for the library. Sam noticed that Meg ran right over the demon trap and was still alive. He thought maybe he missed a break somewhere, he would check it later.

She was unsteady on her legs and Sam had to catch her a time or two before they made it to the library. She was calling Castiel's name the whole time.

"Cas you dumb stupid son of a bitch just let us come and get you." Dean was yelling.

"Castiel, Castiel" Meg kept yelling but, Dean was ignoring her.

"ok, ok just be careful" he said and was about to hang up when Meg took a flying leap at Dean.

Sam caught her just before she landed on Dean.

In a last desperate attempt, she yelled "Clarence".

Castiel was about to hang up until he heard someone yell 'Clarence' in the background of Dean's phone.

"'Dean, Dean" Castiel yelled. "Who is that? Who is there that knows that name?" he demanded of Dean.

Dean did not mention Meg was alive for a reason. He did not want Castiel to worry about her and getting himself killed. And if Crowley and Naomi knew that Castiel had anyone he cared about out there (other than the Winchesters) they could use that against him. Not to mention he was still trying to wrap his head around the whole Angel/Demon love thing. And Meg of all Demons, really?

Castiel was yelling for Meg in one ear and Meg was yelling for Castiel in the other ear, he finally just let Meg have his phone. He would sanitize it afterwards.

When Castiel heard her voice he felt many emotions, RELIEF that she was still alive, ANGER that Dean did not tell him, THANKFUL the Winchesters took care of her, and LOVE at hearing the sound of her voice even if it was on the other end of the phone.

"Meg" he said "I am so happy you are alive." He paused for a moment. "I saw Crowley kill you, how? He asked.

"The Limey Bastard taught me a thing or two." She said "but, right now he has spent the last few days wondering if I am really dead and worrying that I am not." She finished with a smile.

Castiel had to see her. He had warded himself heavily so that he could not be found at least not right away. He thought for a moment and then said "Meg, tell Dean and Sam to take you to Bobby's cabin, it is heavily warded and I will meet you in a few hours."

"Give the phone back to Dean. And Meg," he paused "Be careful. I love you." Castiel said.

She whispered "I love you too." As she handed the phone back to Dean.

Castiel told Dean what he wanted of them.

"Cas, are you out of your mind, you crazy Angel." Castiel ignored Dean.

"Dean listen to me. There is a spell in one of the books, Sam will know which one. It is a one time use only spell. It will ward against everything, Demons, Angels and everything else for twenty-four hours. Please take Meg and the spell and add it to the other warding that is already there." Castiel said.

"Cas, are you sure about this?" Dean questioned

"Dean, please I need to explain to you and Sam why I did what I did. And" Castiel paused for a moment. "I need to see her."

"ok buddy we will make it happen." Dean said as he hung up his phone.

Dean looked at Sam and Meg. "okay you two, road trip. Sam, Cas said something about a twenty-four-hour spell, go get it."

Dean suddenly noticed Meg was only wearing a tee shirt and panties. "Meg get some clothes on. I'm not dying at the hands of a pissed off Angel because I saw too much."

 **Chapter 17**

 **A slight delay**

When Castiel hung up he tossed the burner phone into the nearest trash can. He was fixing to walk out the door when he noticed a pair of pitch black eyes at the table next to him. He wasn't leading them to his family but he also knew he couldn't let the Demon live. He didn't know how much the Demon heard and he was unwilling to let him live to report back to Crowley.

So Castiel waited outside the back door of the restaurant.

The Demon saw him leave. The Demon stepped outside the back door and looked around. He saw no sign of the Angel. Not possible, he was right behind the flying freak. The Demon did not want to tell Crowley that he lost the Angel. He kept looking.

Castiel was watching the Demon, following it. Castiel left a false trail to the field behind the restaurant. He didn't need to have anyone around when he took out this Demon. Castiel also needed to know if he contacted Crowley yet.

When the Demon reached the end of the trail the Angel left, he was confused. He was sure he followed the trail correctly. He realized his mistake when he turned to head back the way he came and there stood the Angel with his deadly Blade in hand.

The Angel asked one question. "What have you told Crowley?"

The Demon laughed "why should I tell you anything?"

Castiel made a small cut down the Demon's cheek with the Angel Blade, the Demon cried out in pain.

Castiel cocked his head slightly to the side with a small grin on his face "Because I will make your death quick." He said.

The Demon laughed a final time before saying "No, I thought I could take you myself."

Castiel put his Angel Blade thru the Demon's head before he could even think to run. He kept his word, it was quick for a Demon anyway.

Castiel drug the body to the tree line at the edge of the field and left it there.

He thought about not going to the cabin. But, he had to see Dean and Sam the two people that considered him family. The two men that he considered his family, even before other Angels. He fell from heaven for them and he would die for them which he had done already but, his father God/Chuck kept bringing him back. And then there was Meg. He loved her. She made him very happy.

Once he covered the body he was gone. He had wasted enough time. Time he could have been with Meg.

 **Chapter 18**

 **The Meeting**

They got into the Impala and drove in silence. It was eerily quit without Dean's Classic Rock playing but, he was more concerned with the Demon in the back seat than his music.

Dean couldn't stand the silence any longer so without hesitation he pulled off the road and turned in his seat making sure she did not see the Demon blade in his hand.

"What do you want with Cas?" Dean demanded. And before Meg could answer he spit out more questions.

"Are you just trying to get close to him so you can get the Angel Tablet?"

"Are you working for Crowley?"

"You if you hurt Cas, Sam and I will not hesitate to kill you."

The last was more a statement of fact than a question.

And so, they sat there on the side of the dirt road that led to the cabin waiting for answers.

Meg raised her head thinking all I should have to say is 'Hi I'm Meg. I'm a Demon" and that alone should have answered all the question Dean had spouted off. But, this wasn't the case. She answered each question in the order it was asked and she tried not to be a smart ass about it (that was hard).

" **One** , I love him, we are together as in, an item, boyfriend and girlfriend, lovers you Dumbass (she said it would be hard)."

" **Two** , no I am not trying to get close to him to get the Tablet. It isn't like I can read the damn thing."

" **Three** , I am not working with Crowley I want him DEAD as much as you do. I hate the Limey Bastard"

" **Four** " there were actual tears forming in her eyes "If, I hurt him I will stand still and let you kill me, permanently.

Dean gave her a smirk and asked

"Ok, who are you and what have you done with Meg?"

"Dean" Sam said. "I don't think that she is All Demon anymore"

Dean and Meg both looked at Sam and they both looked like they were ready to bust out laughing, until they realized how serious he looked.

"She ran out of the Demon Trap in the Dungeon and she is still alive." Sam said. Both Dean and Meg were still Confused with Sam.

"There were no breaks in that trap I checked it before we left." Sam said.

Both Dean and Meg were still just staring at him.

Sam finally spelled it out for them in short easy words (and loud) they both could understand.

" . "

 **Chapter 19**

 **Crowley's Visit**

Meg had covered up when they got back on the road, deep in thought about what Sam had said. So, when Crowley had decided to pop into the back seat she just looked like a lump under the blanket and didn't even notice her.

"Hello Boys" he said. Again, Dean hit the Brakes as Sam tried to stab him with the Demon blade. But Crowley was outside the car before Sam could reach him.

"Stay down" he whispered to Meg as both He and Dean climbed out of the Impala.

"As trusting as ever I see," Crowley said.

"What do you Want?" Dean demanded.

"I just want to know if you have seen that Angel and the Tablet?" Crowley sneered.

"And we would tell you why?" Sam asked

Crowley sneered, "Because I asked nicely."

Both Hunters laughed at Crowley's audacity. Once they were done Crowley told them that he wanted Megs Body and pointed his head towards the Impala.

Meg played it smart she didn't move, she even quit breathing as Crowley walked up to the window of the car.

Crowley knew her smell and right now he could not smell anything alive or dead.

"No" Dean said

Sam thought quickly "Cas asked us to salt and burn her so no other Demon could use her body and that is what we intend to do."

"Why do you care if I take her?" Crowley spat out.

Dean said "We don't, but Cas does and you don't want a pissed off Angel coming after you, do you?" Dean asked.

"Fine, let me see her DEAD LIFELESS BODY." Crowley yelled.

"ok." Dean said. And he went to the door and opened it up and caught Meg's limp body before it fell out of the Impala.

Once Crowley was satisfied that she was dead he turned and walked away.

Dean shoved her Body back into the car whispering "Breath" as he shut the door.

Crowley turned and addressed the two Hunters "When you see Feathers, tell him I am waiting for him." And with that he snapped his fingers and was gone.

Once they were in the car and moving again all Dean and Sam heard from the back seat was

"Thank You"

 **Chapter 20**

 **Reunited**

When they got to the cabin Sam preformed the spell for the final warding and took note of the time. It was 8 p.m., their 24-hour countdown had started.

Meg was tired and wanted to be awake when Cas got there so she decided to go lay down. But before she made it to the bedroom Sam Stopped her.

"How did you do it? How did you walk out of the Demon trap? It wasn't broken."

Meg shrugged unable to answer Sam's question. She turned and went to rest.

Dean could only shake his head as he looked at Sam and said

"A Demon that can't be trapped, not good."

An hour after the warding was done there was a flutter of wings as Castiel appeared in the cabin.

"Hello Dean, Hello Sam." The Angel said as he looked around for Meg. He knew she was there he could feel her.

"I am sorry I am late I had to take care of one of Crowley's Demons. He heard me talking to you."

"where is Meg?" Cas asked

"She is laying down. She is not fully healed and Crowley showed up." Sam said.

"She is good at playing dead." Dean added with a smirk.

Meg opened her eyes. Her Unicorn was here. She heard his voice in the front of the cabin. When she walked out to the front of the cabin she smiled and calmly said

"So, you decided to show."

Castiel turned and walked over to her and gently pulled her close to him. He inhaled her like he never had breathed before. He held her face in his hands and kissed her gently. Not like the first time. This time was different, this time was like Heaven full of hope and love for her. Full of hope and love for both of them.

All Dean and Sam could do was stare. It felt so awkward. They had no idea Angels and Demons could feel love, much less love for each other.

Dean cleared his throat. "Ok Pizza Man me and Sam don't need to see this."

When Castiel finished the kiss, he looked Meg in the eyes and said "That was not the Pizza Man. That was the Angel, it was me."

Meg never cried but she felt a tear roll down her cheek. Castiel gently brushed it away knowing Meg would not want the two Hunters see her cry. He knew she would not want to seem weak to them.

Dean and Sam kept asking questions and Castiel would answer all the while glancing at Meg.

Sam finally asked "Cas, how did she do it? How did she get out of the Demon trap in the dungeon?"

Castiel looked over at Meg realizing that something was different. He raised his hand to her forehead as if to smite her like any other Demon and Nothing happened. Meg didn't move she trusted him.

Cas smiled "Father" was all he said. His father answered his prayer and protected her soul.

Dean suddenly stoop up grabbing Sam as he did so.

"Come on Sam we are out of beer and food lets head into town."

Dean stooped at the door and turned towards Cas and Meg, he smiled and said

"This place is warded against anything. We will be back in the morning."

Sam suddenly realized what Dean was up to. He had no objections. He also knew that after the food and beer run they would be sleeping in the Impala tonight to watch over the Cabin. Watching over Cas and yes, even Meg. After all she had proved herself to them.

As Dean was about to close the door to the cabin he yelled back over his shoulder

"MEG, BE GENTLE!"


End file.
